Mansion of Nightmare
by angel tetsu 0308
Summary: The GOM got lost and found a big mansion in the middle out of nowhere and that mansion is not an ordinary mansion... warning ooc and gender-bent female kuroko, takao, himuro and kasamatsu main pairing aka x fem!kuro side pairing i think mido x fem takao, mura x fem himuro, ao x satsuki and kise x fem kasamatsu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: OOC

Prologue

5 young men known as GOM lost and found a big mansion in the middle out of nowhere they think it is a wise choose to go in because it's raining and it's already dark, so when they got in they are shock because the door open itself then one of them named Kise tripe and his knees bleed a second later 4 women can be seen in the living room sounds like a normal story right? Not really because the GOM notice the glow of their eyes while looking at their friend's wound…

A/N should i continue? please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: Wrong grammar, gender-bend

Chapter 1-Mansion

Aomine snapped first and shouted, "They're vampires! L-let's get out of here!"

"Waaah, help me!" Kise cried out while Midorima brought out his lucky itemーwhich is a garlic.

The female vampire, Kasamatsu, said "Foolish humans! We're not afraid of that piece of trash!" while eyeing the garlic in disgust.

"Your blood smells delicious," another vampire exclaimed while eyeing Kise's wound, when suddenly another voice from afar was heard. They said, "What is with all the commotion?" in a monotone voice. The five young males thought that the one who they just heard was an ordinary person like them. Takao suddenly disappear and ran towards the new figure. "Tet-chan! Come here, we have some delicious visitors!"

Himuro asked, "Tetsuna-chan, do you know them?"

The vampire named Tetsuna shook her head. "No, I believe this is the first time I have met them." Kuroko said in a soft but monotone voice. "Tet-chan, can I drink the blond boy's blood?" Takao said as Kuroko fixed his gaze at the sweating boy and his companions. Kuroko answered with a "No". The humans sighed in relief while Takao pouted in return.

Kuroko look at the humans before bowing and said, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuna, nice to meet you." Akashi replied to her, "I'm Akashi Seijuro, and these are my friends. Do you mind if we stay here for a while?"

Aomine shook his head in disapproval, saying: "No! We will die here before the sun even rises!" Kise and Midorima nodded in agreement with him.

"Ne," Murasakibara said in a bored tone. "Do you have candy?"

Himuro walked to Murasakibara and offered him some treats. "Here," Murasakibara took a candy and began to unwrap it but was stopped when someone yelled. "Stop, that's poisonous!" Upon hearing it, Kuroko tilted her head and mumbled "I understand if you don't trust us" she stopped and let a sad smile that only Akashi could see and hear. She then added, "if I were in your place, I would freak out too."

"I am sorry about these two idiots. They are just surprise, that's all" Akashi smiled to her. Kuroko nodded then looked at him and questioned, "How did you all end up here?" They then started telling her the story.

(Flashback)

[Phone conversation]

Akashi called his four serv-, erhh, friends and said "Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Atsushi. Meet me at my office around 5:30 PM."

Midorima, "Okay."

Aomine, "Can I just sleep here?"

Kise, "Akashicchi called me?! Yaay! I'll come!"

Murasakibara, "OK"

Akashi, "Shintaro, Atsushi. That's good. Daiki, don't come and I'll kill you. Ryouta, don't ever text me again."

[End of phone conversation]

(Time skip! At the office of Akashi)

"We are going somewhere". Akashi suddenly blurted. "Where? I am so excited, ssu!" Kise questioned in excitement.

(On the streets, at Akashi's car)

They were silent for 3 hours inside Akashi's car, till Aomine broke the silence, "Akashi, where are we going?"

Akashi replied "On a vacation."

Midorima commented, "What?! I have some business to attend to!" upon hearing it, Akashi glared at Midorima, who just shut his mouth.

Kise noticed they are in a forestーand a scary one, must I sayーso he asked, "Where are we going Akasicchi?" "At xxx" Akashi replied (A/N: I can't think of any place). "But isn't that on the other road?" Midorima push his eyeglasses up. Akashi was about to reply when suddenly the car stopped.

"What happened here Aka-chin?"

"There's no gas." Akashi replied in a surprisingly calm tone. Aomine laugh, saying "What?! The all-mighty-emperor has no, ahahahaha, gas!" Akashi throws a scissor at the laughing man and the said man is now quiet. Akashi said, "For now, we have to look for some house so that we can rest."

"But where can we find one? We're in the middle of a forest!"

"There's a mansion over there-nanodayo." Midorima informed them while pointing at the mansion. They were about to go when Kise suddenly yelled "No, don't go there!"

"Why?" Aomine asked lazily. Kise replied, "Maybe there's a monster or a vampire in there! Like in the movies!" Aomine froze, gulped and ran towards Murasakibara. "There's no such thing as vampires or monsters, come on." Akashi said. Soon they follow Akashi into the mansion.

(End of flashback)

The Vampires nodded. Kuroko said, "Himuro-san, Momoi-san. take them to the guest room." Momoi and Himuro nodded and then they took their uninvited visitors in the guest rooms. Akashi took one last look at Kuroko, and saw Kuroko vanish into thin air.

A/N: here's an update and please review...


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: KNB is not mine_

_Warning: gender-bend_

_Chapter 2- knowing each other_

Kuroko started a conversation and said "Momoi-san, can you please wake our guest? It's already 9:01 AM."

"Sure, Tetsu-chan~" Momoi replied as she walked out of the dining room and went to the hallway.

(5 minutes later)

Aomine Daiki carelessly goes to the dining table and to take a seat, ignoring the three girls in the process. "Morning," he said with a yawn," I just had the worst nightmare. We walked into a mansion full of vampires by accident, and then they were planning to drink Kise's blood, but that's only a nightmare.. right?" upon hearing what Aomine said the three girls frowned.

"A nightmare? How rude!" Momoi replied in an angry tone.

"We're not planning to do it! It's just a joke!" Takao commented.

Aomine widened his eyes and cried in a shaky voice, "G-Gyaaaah! Please s-spare my life!" Momoi and Takao looked at each other and laughed while Kuroko remained unaffected.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, we won't not kill you, Dai-chan~" Momoi said. Aomine looked at her with a confused look Momoi added "We're friends right? I create nicknames to my close friends."

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuna, nice to meet you Aomine-kun." kuroko introduce herself as she bowed down.

"Hi! I'm Takao Kazue. You should eat your food before it turns cold" upon hearing it Aomine took a bite on the piece of meat and commented, "Wow, it's delicious~". Kuroko replied "Thank you, Aomine-kun, I thought that it'll taste awful, because it's my first time to cook." Aomine was about to reply when someone opened the sliding door.

"Mornin'~ say~ are there any food?" Murasakibara said in a lazy tone. "Of course. Take a seat, Murasakibara-san." Himuro replied with a smile, while the others took their seat without saying a word.

(2 hours later)

"Where is Ryota?" Akashi asked after taking a sip of his tea.

"Now that you mention it, Kasamatsu-san didn't show up either" Himuro commented.

Kuroko closed her book and stared at them, "Kise-kun didn't show up because he thinks that our meal for today is his blood and organs and Kasam-" she was interrupted when Aomine laughed, "Hahaha, how did you- hahaha, know?"

Kuroko simply replied "I just know. Anyway, Kasamatsu-san didn't show up because she delivered some food to Kise-kun." finished explaining, she opened the book and began to read again

(Kise's room)

Kasamatsu opened the door and said "Here's your food." Kise looked at her with a terrified expression, upon seeing the food he begin to relax. "I thought the food is some kind of fried organ.."

He heard Kasamatsu laugh and replied "We vampires are not that sadistic, blood thirsty beings. We are just like you but has powers and doesn't age." '.. And we also need a little blood just to survive' Kasamatsu mentally added.

**A/N: hope you like it… here's an update**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: gender-bend

Omake 1

**Based on chapter 2**

Kasamatsu put the plate to Kise.

"Thank y-"Kise look at the plate and widen his eyes then he stared at Kasamatsu and run pass her

(In the dining room where the others are eating)

Kise open the sliding door and shouted "h-help me! My food has blo-"he look at his friends and his eyes once again widen

"You're so noisy, Kise!"

"Kise-chin~"

"No way! You guys, why are you dipping your food at the blood!" Kise said

Aomine and Akashi's eyes glinted. Aomine walk at Kise with his food that has _blood_ on it, "Kise! Do you want some? It's delicious! Try it"

" No way!" Kise turn to the innocent Kuroko before he added "you turn them into a vampire!" then all of them excluding Kuroko, Kise and Akashi laugh while Akashi and Kuroko just smile

Takao joined Aomine while holding some piece of meat that has _Blood_ "so what if we turned them?"

Suddenly Kise broke down and cry, Kuroko look at Kise before teleporting herself to him. Kise look at Kuroko in horror then it turn into confusion when Kuroko give him a handkerchief "Kise-kun, we didn't turned your friends they are just joking" Kise relax

"but the blood!" Kise said

"that's no blood that's a catsup" Kuroko answered and in a second Kise fainted for that information while the others laugh

Omake 2

**Based on Omake 1**

Suddenly Kise broke down and cry, Kuroko look at Kise before teleporting herself to him. Kise look at Kuroko in horror then it turn into confusion when Kuroko give him a handkerchief "Kise-kun, we didn't turned your friends-" Kise relax "_they already are vampires_" Kuroko continue and Kise fainted in shock

A/N: sorry to disappoint you that this is not a real chapter but I will post the real chapter this week? I don't know, this Omakes are just a thank you gift for supporting my stories

+Yoko Fujioka- thank you for suggesting Takao's name it really help.. I will use it and as for the reason why I didn't change the others name it's because I don't want their names sound so weird… thank you again! I will edit it later or tomorrow

+faniyue- thank you for reading my story and that you like it!

+SR- I know my prologue is short, I will edit it if I have an idea how to make it longer

\+ greysunshinexx, cnerriza and Crimson Fuker- thank you for supporting this story

+misakiii- thank you for encouraging me again thank you!"

\+ to all who favorite, review and follow this as well as my othe stories- thank you so much!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: KNB is not mine_

_Warning: gender-bend_

_Chapter 3-suspicious_

(5:30pm)

The GOM finally decided to explore the mansion. While doing so, Kise suddenly pointed at something. "Guys, there's an elevator! Ssu~" he exclaimed.

"I haven't notice that before." Midorma commented while holding his lucky item which was a scarf.

"Come, let's go." Akashi said while walking towards the elevator.

Once they got in the elevator, Aomine noticed a different button compared to the others. Being curious, he pressed it without the others knowing. A few seconds later, the door of the elevator opened, revealing another door a few meters away. The GOM decided to step out and walked towards the said door.

"Where are we, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara questioned.

"I don't know." Akashi replied

"Who pressed the button, anyway?" Midorima asked, but was completely ignored. The others walk towards the door and opened it revealing a gym, then suddenly they heard a shout and a swishing sound.

"Tet-chan, pass me the ball!" the moment they heard that, they all saw Kuroko confidently passed the ball using her famous ignite pass then they saw Takao shoot the ball.

"Tetsuna-chan, I still can't believe how good you are in playing basketball even though we all play it almost every day!" Himuro commented while she blocked her then they heard a chuckle from Kuroko. She wordlessly shoots the ball without Himuro knowing, suddenly Momoi blew the whistle signalling the end of the game. They all walked towards the bench and drank some water.

"Someone's here," Kuroko blurted, upon hearing it the GOM hid at the dark while Kuroko's friends looked around.

"Tetsu-chan, there's no one here besides us," Momoi said looking at Kuroko, but Kuroko just stood up and walked towards the dark.

"Come out, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun." a few seconds later Kise jumped out and hugged Kuroko. "Kurokocchi! You're so cool!"

"Hey, let's play one on one later!" Aomine commented. "No way! Kurokocchi is playing with me!" Kise argued. "No-" Aomine was interrupted when the others came and joined in.

"How about we watch a movie before playing?" the others nodded and walked towards the elevator.

(In the living room)

The GOM and the vampires are sitting peacefully watching a movie when suddenly Aomine shouted: "Tetsu! Give me some popcorn," while trying to get some popcorn from Kuroko's hand.

"Tet..su?" Kuroko said in confusion. "We're friends right?" Aomine replied.

Takao decided to join and tease Aomine. "I thought you're afraid?"

Akashi said "We can see that you will not harm us," while the others agree by nodding. Suddenly they heard a knock. Kise and Aomine raced to open the door, when they opened the door they saw a butler smiling, saying "Here are your drinks." When the two was about to get it, they were stopped when Kuroko stood up and said, "Who are you? We don't have any butler here." they put the drinks back and retreated.

"You're still quite observant, Tetsuna-chan~" the butler said as he used his magic to knock the poor humans, but that was not fulfilled when Kasamatsu used her magic to counter the attack. The butler simply smiled and murmured, "I will get you, remember that." then he vanished.

"Who is that?" the GOM all asked.

"He's an... Old friend of ours." Kasamatsu and Kuroko replied.

The other 3 vampires notice the air was getting heavy.

"We'll protect you," Himuro said.

"How about we play some sports game?" Momoi commented, suddenly the air was back to normal. The GOM nodded as agreement then they proceed to change their clothes.

A/N: here's an update and please review… enjoy reading

(Omake)

Author was lazily sitting at the sofa watching a movie while some chips in one hand, suddenly she heard a knock, she opened the door revealing the GOM.

Author, "What are you doing here and how did you find me?!"

Akashi, "I command you to type your stories now!"

Author closed the door and smirked "No way, I am too lazy to write!" she turned to her right and saw Kuroko.

Kuroko, "Type it, you promised to your readers that you will update it this week, Author-san."

Author, "Yeah, but I still have a few days to-" suddenly Midorima and the others appeared holding a chainsaw, scissors and some rope. "Hey now, what's that for?"

All of them, "You will write your stories NOW whether you like it or not, Author!"

Author, "No, I-" she didn't finished her words when someone dragged her to her laptop then she heard a snipping sound. The author gulped and raised her hands in surrender. "I still want to live, Akashi-san" and began to write the chapter 3

**Hope you like it~ and please review it help a lot also please visit my other stories…. Also pm me if you like**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: gender-bend, OOC and wrong grammar

Chapter 4 –basketball

After changing their clothes. The GOM and the vampires decided to walk outside the living room. Whilst doing so, Kasamatsu decided to speak up, "how did you find out where the gym is? Are you wandering inside the house?" they averted their eyes and point accusingly at Aomine.

"He presses the button" they all said in union. Aomine glare at them and turn to Kasamatsu "I-I got curious, Ok?!" Aomine nervously yelled. Kuroko decided to join and to defend Aomine "its ok Kasamatsu-san, they are our guests, after all. They can do whatever they like." Takao place her hand on Kuroko's shoulder and nodded.

After a few minutes, they have arrived at their destination, Himuro volunteer herself to open the gym's door and said "let's play, 5 on 5?"

"We should put Aomine and Murasakibara in their team, just to be fair, nanodayo." Midorima commented while pushing his glasses, they notice the girls clench their fist except for Momoi.

"Don't underestimate them, they are pretty talente- no, they're insanely talented when it comes to basketball even without using magic." Momoi whisper at them, Kise gulp in fear. "Oh, come on. We've seen them play before, right? I have to admit they are good but not as talented as us." Aomine commented loudly. Kise look at the girls and notice their looks. It looks like they wanted to kill someone. "Aominecchi, I-I don't think it's necessary to comment it out loud." Kise whispered.

"No, it's ok _Ao-mi-ne-kun, _maybe your right, you may call us losers-" Aomine look at everyone proudly "See, they already admitted they're going to los-"he didn't have time to finish his sentence when Kuroko continue to speak, "If you have proven it by winning this match." the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Tet-chan, can I be the referee?"Momoi said. She saw Kuroko nodded.

What?! It's not fair, ssu~ I thought its 5 vs 5 not 4 vs 5." Kise commented, obviously he doesn't agree to what Momoi said.

Momoi smirk "like I said, don't underestimate them" then she blow her whistle as a sign that they should be in their position, then she throw the ball in the air. Aomine got it and decided to pass it to Kise. But before he can do it, the ball disappear in his grasp.

Kuroko's POV

I got the ball from Aomine-kun and quickly pass it to Takao. I watch her wink at me and shoot it. I smirk when I saw Aomine's horrified and confused face.

Normal POV

45 minutes later, and the 4th quarter ended with the score of 89-34.

All of the miracles widen their eyes, "H-how? How can you beat us?" Aomine shouted. While Akashi and Midorima look at the winner's team hoping to explain everything. After all, during their high school days until now, they were unbeatable. "Do not underestimate us, _humans." _Kasamatsu and Himuro said in union, you can practically hear their voice change in anger. They hate being called weak and losers.

Akashi look at Kuroko, she didn't have a sweat at all! He smiled, a true and genuine smile. He finally taste his first defeat, He finally found an opponent. Kuroko notice his stare and look at his direction, he immediately look away to cover his blush. Aomine speak "Let's play basketball again, next time we will beat you for sure." he said, determinedly as he smile. The others nodded. Kasamatsu and Himuro look at him and smile back; it seems that their anger vanish. Takao and Momoi cheered. "Yosh! Let's go change then we will give you a tour." They all agree and decided to part ways and go to their own rooms to change.

10 minutes later, they meet at a hallway.

"Let's start!" Takao and Momoi said, cheerfully. They all nodded. After a few steps, Kuroko speak and pointed at a door "that's the library." Then she pointed at the door, which is the opposite of the library. "and that is the movie room." Then they walk upstairs. And stop at a gigantic door. "That is where we stock some video games like PSP, DS, Wii, PS 1, 2, 3, and 4." A few minutes later, and they show them the garden, the kitchen and other rooms.

"You can go to the places you like inside the house. We will call you when the dinner is ready." Kuroko said, softly. "Then I will go to the library." Akashi said. "Me too." Midorima agree. The 3 miracles only nodded and left. The girls watch them left and quietly go to the kitchen.

(Inside the Kitchen)

"I'll cook!" Momoi volunteer herself. "NO!" they all said in union except Kuroko, who is tying the apron to her waist. "why?" she ask while she pout. "Don't you remember? You almost burn the kitchen last time you tried to cook something!" Himuro explain, calmly. Kuroko look at Momoi and then she unties her apron much to their surprise. "Momoi-san, you can help me set the table." Kuroko said. Momoi happily hug Kuroko "sure Tet-chan" then they started to do their chores.

_A/N: I am back! Its been 6 months, right? Anway I hpe you enjoy reading this and don't forget to __**review**__….. I will edit this next time… hey pls. _**review...** your reviews makes me want to write... if there's no review then i will not write the next chapter...


End file.
